Tales, Terror and Just a Spot of Tea!
by YourSummerSnowflake
Summary: Alice never returned to Upland, and began a new life in Underland, with Mirana, The Tweedles, Thackary, and her beloved Hatter. But what if everything in Upland is going wrong, and Alice needs to fix it before her new life gets destroyed. Alice/Hatter
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_The blood of the Jabberwocky," Mirana said, holding a vial of putrid-looking violet liquid. "You have our everlasting gratitude, for your efforts on our behalf." She handed it to Alice._

"_Will this take me home?" The much more muchier Alice asked, frowning._

"_If that is what you choose." Mirana smiled, stroking her dear Champion's cheek. She turned to see to the rest of her subjects._

_Alice inspected the vial carefully, before flicking open the lid, and raising the vial to her lips._

_A voice startled her. "You could stay."_

_She turned to see the Hatter behind her. She grinned. "What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea!"_

_The Hatter showed a smile. Alice's faded. "But my mother, my sister, what will they think has become of me?"_

_Hatter smiled even wider. "They won't really notice, will they? They'll presume you just ran away from the proposal, and began a new life elsewhere. You could even write a letter to them."_

_Alice smiled at the idea, gazing thoughtfully and the little glass tube. "But where would I stay? I have no home here in Underland, and I have very few clothes, save for the Champion's garments that Mirana gave me. But they aren't very suitable for everyday wear."_

_Hatter gazed into her eyes and kissed her. "You can stay in the castle, with the Queen, the Tweedles, Thackery, and… Me?" _

_The girl blushed right up to the roots of her curly blonde hair. "I'd very much like that, Hatter."_

"_Call me Tarrant, Alice, for that is my name."_

_Alice smiled, and he took her hand as they all made their way back to the White Queen's Castle. The vial of Jabberwocky blood lay forgotten on a shelf in her new chambers..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**Two years later**_

Alice woke to see a sleeping man beside her, his hair like fire and his chest rising and falling like a feather in the breeze. She smiled and crept into the bathroom to fix her hair and get dressed. She put on one of the new dresses, which she'd protested against, but her dear Hatter had insisted that she get a new wardrobe to accommodate for her. She tied it where she should and noticed that it had been designed to accentuate the slight curve of her stomach. She smiled and rubbed the home of her child for the next 6 months.

"Maybe it's time to wake up your father, little one." She smiled and set about tying her hair.

"The father doesn't need waking. He's up." Tarrant set his chin on her shoulder to gaze at her in the mirror, and placed his hand on the curve. Alice turned her face to kiss him softly before finishing her hair and standing.

"Tarrant, you must get dressed. The time is well past 10 and I agreed to meet with Mirana to discuss my training schedule for the next 4 weeks."

Tarrant's head whipped around to stare at her, his eyes orange and the sockets black. "Ye'll b'doin' nithin o' the sor', my Alice. Ye be carryin' m'child in ye an' ye want t'be doin' swordplay? Nay ye will nae!"

Alice sighed and placed her hand on his cheek. Tarrant closed his eyes and embraced the warmth before grabbing Alice and holding her close to him. "Please don't Alice. Please don't endanger our littlin'. Please."

Alice pulled away enough to look at him. His eyes were yellow, which meant he was slowly calming down. She rubbed a thumb across his cheek. "Tarrant, it won't be swordplay. Just training to keep me healthy whilst I'm carrying the child."

The relief in Tarrant's eyes was shown with his usual bright green, and a grin on his face. "Alright, my Alice. I shall get dressed, and _we_ shall discuss your training schedule with Mirana. Okay?" Alice nodded and Tarrant turned to use the bathroom.

She called through that she was going down to the kitchen's to find some breakfast. Thackery made her some light toast, so her sickness wouldn't be so bad. Whilst she waited, she contemplated this life. She and Tarrant had married a year ago.

The ceremony had contained a ritual in which they made a small incision over each of their hearts and taken a drop on their fingers, pressing the drop to the other's wound, saying a promise to stay with them through the good and the bad, and fully understanding one another's feelings, for the rest of their lives. This had resulted in a design blossoming on their chests over their hearts. Alice's was a keyhole, surrounded by swirls and flicks, whilst Tarrant's was a key, with an intricate pattern in it. Alice touched her design softly and smiled, and Tarrant smiled back, as she felt through the bloodbond.

Not long after Thackery placed the food in front of Alice (or rather, it was thrown but it landed neatly in front of her.), Tarrant sat himself down and watched her eat, his head resting on his arms. Alice smiled for a moment, and then she winced in pain. Tarrant put his arm around her immediately.

"The littlin'?" he questioned. She was already shaking her head.

"No. It wasn't anything like that. I suppose I must have slept badly, and pulled a muscle." Tarrant nodded and knew the pain was already gone.

They went up to Mirana's chambers, where the woman spent a full half hour speaking to Alice's stomach alone.

When they left the queen after 3 hours, they felt very tired and wanted to return to bed. So instead, they went to Tarrant's workshop, where he made hats, and Alice slept soundly on the couch, so he could watch her. At about 4 o'clock, she was woken for afternoon tea with her husband.

Alice smiled at him as he obsessed about some of the hats he'd made whilst she slept. She rubbed her tummy, and every so often, Hatter would switch from speaking to her, to speaking to the bump in her usually flat abdomen. They went up to bed quite early, sleeping for an hour in each other's arms, before a frog came to the door with their evening meal. It made Alice feel sick, and she promptly ran to be sick. Poor Tarrant had to explain to the offended footman that it was not his presence that made her ill, but that Alice had a sickly stomach. The frog stuck his nose in the air and marched from the room.

When Alice emerged from the bathroom, Tarrant had moved the food and replaced it with a jug of water and a glass. Alice sighed and brushed away a few stray hairs. She wouldn't miss the sickness that came with her pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not uploading in so long, had loads of coursework to get through for college and its currently exams week, but I'm squeezing this quick update into the break in the middle of my business class.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or figures in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland.

Hatter wandered off to his workshop and looked at the various fabrics scattered around the room waiting to be turned into glorious hats. He had a waiting list longer than a Jabberwocky's tail and the doorknob had sorely missed him. He picked up all of the fabrics and tried to order them around the room.

"So how is your lovely wife, Hatter? Still well?" The doorknob called. He glared at it. The doorknob had a tendency to try and woo his Alice. His Alice! How dare he!

"Ye better keep a ged eye on yer screws, ye blasted figgelruddy hukydurp! If ye're not caref', they migh' jus' be stolen! Ye'll be replaced!" he shouted and waved a screwdriver at the door. "Ye will do well no' t' be gogglin' at me wife!"

The doorknob promptly shut up.

As he continued tidying the room he saw a glimpse of something not right in the mirror. He thought he saw figures moving in it, but he was stood still. He started panicking. Who did he tell? The Queen was on her way to Queast for a Royal visit. Alice was asleep and with child so he couldn't worry her. Absolem was currently unresponsive to calls, and the only person he could think to speak to was the Cheshire Cat.

He wasn't sure he was willing to put up with that squadling, breffuling, wasterly, gribble statch-.

"Well don't we look upset?" Too late, he already had to.

"Hello Chess. What on earth do you think you're doing in my workshop? You have no use for a hat!"

"On the contrary, as I can shape shift into you, do you not think I can shape shift into another human? One that can wear a hat." The cat's big green eyes flicked up to the hat perched on Hatter's head. It was immediately grasped by the Hatter's mercury poisoned hands. The purple cat giggled.

"So what's distressing you Hatter? You've been almost carefree for two years. Alice and the child are fine. What's the upset for?"

Hatter eyed the mirror suspiciously again. There was nothing moving now. "There was something in the mirror. And it wasn't me." He edged over and poked the glass gently, pulling away quickly like it might bite.

Chess raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong, but Absolem is still missing, so we can't ask him. I will be certain to let the queen know about your worries, and ask around to see if anyone else has noticed anything." Chess peered at the man. "Why don't you take Alice for a turn around the cherry blossom trees? You know that the petals taste wonderful this time of year, and your darling wife loves them so. It will ease your mind."

Tarrant sighed and agreed to go and walk with Alice. She had looked so beautiful this morning. She'd been napping when he left, but she should be waking soon.

"Have fun, Tarrant. I'm sure it will be wonderful." A Cheshire cat grin said as it faded away.

A/N

I KNOW! It's so short but I'll update this weekend if I can It should be tomorrow. And if anyone has read my other story, Innocent Like Roller Coasters, please give me a review = ( my best friend liked it, but I don't trust his view. He doesn't do romance...

Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the last chapters, and the story alerts and everything... it makes me and my Musie very very happy :D


End file.
